


[澈汉] Yes,Sir！

by Macaron_xx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron_xx/pseuds/Macaron_xx





	[澈汉] Yes,Sir！

偌大的房间中央摆着king size的床，床上的人儿只穿着宽大的白衬衫刚好遮住翘臀，修长白皙的双腿暴露在空气中让人浮想联翩。

“唔恩.......胜澈啊....胜澈.....”人儿脸上带着潮红，眼神迷离。一只手为自己做扩张，也不忘偶尔抚慰被忽略的性器。  
嘴里唤着的人此时正坐在不远处的单人沙发，手中拿着红酒不紧不慢。  
崔胜澈身着军装，纽扣好好的系上，里面却没有内衬。他看着床上人儿的举动，没有立刻扑过去，可是裆下的肿胀和快要喷出火来的眼神出卖了他。  
将红酒一饮而尽，慢条斯理走到床边。  
“wuli净汉，自己也玩的很好呢。”  
崔胜澈轻抚净汉的发丝，看着他因为情欲而慌乱的眼神，和平时总是调皮的他不一样。  
“不...要胜澈...唔....”  
“净汉不乖哦，还记得要叫什么吗？恩？”上翘的尾音，让净汉觉得该死的性感。  
“Yes...sir...”  
“乖...让我看看，净汉自己扩张好了吗？”  
净汉听话的转过身去，跪趴在床上将身体最私密的部分露给崔胜澈。  
身后的小穴早就软的不像话，三根手指都畅通无阻。这对崔胜澈来说，无疑是赤裸裸的诱惑。  
让净汉将手指拔出，崔胜澈不知道从哪里拿出一个紫色的跳蛋放进净汉小穴中，还不留情开到最大档。  
“唔啊啊.......”净汉敏感的身体根本承受不住很快就泄了出来。  
“不要...关掉它.....sir....求你....”可怜兮兮的小奶音，带着泪珠回头看向崔胜澈，可爱的紧。  
崔胜澈将跳蛋拿出，本来就是调情用的，惹得自己的宝贝不开心就不好了。  
“宝贝儿你舒服了我怎么办？”崔胜澈就站在床边，俯看着净汉。穿着制服让他看上去色情得很。  
净汉身上软软的，手脚并用爬到崔胜澈面前，摸上裤裆处支起了小帐篷的西裤。

“我帮你...”  
小手解开西装裤，将脱下崔胜澈的内裤，肿大就直直的弹出来差点打在净汉脸上。  
刚抚上崔胜澈的性器，就感觉它又大了一圈，想想一起它要进入自己净汉没来由的兴奋。  
撸动几下，顶端已经冒出透明的液体。净汉伸出小舌舔去，慢慢将肿大含入嘴中。净汉最大限度的含住，剩下的就用小手帮忙。不时抬头想看崔胜澈的表情。  
看着净汉卖力，崔胜澈摸摸净汉的头:“做得好，再吃进去一点，恩....”  
感觉嘴巴已经酸的不行，可嘴里的肿大还是没有要射精的倾向。  
嘴巴离开那东西，一边用手撸动一边抬头向胜澈抱怨。  
“胜....Sir，我累了...”  
“乖孩子，躺下。”  
净汉遵守崔胜澈的指令躺好，半开的白衬衫只让崔胜澈觉得性感。  
想了想，崔胜澈躺下让尹净汉能趴在自己身上。  
迫不及待地吻上红肿的小嘴，勾引着对方的舌头一起嬉戏，舔过他的上颚和牙齿。  
手也没有闲下，一手玩弄着净汉小巧的乳头，另一手在他的臀瓣上留连。直到净汉觉得快窒息了放开。  
净汉一时没有反应过来，看向崔胜澈眼里盛着满满的欲望。  
慢慢解开军装的纽扣，崔胜澈身材很好，腹部没有赘肉，长期运动所以肌肉也发达。  
抱着想让对方舒服的想法，净汉埋下头亲吻着崔胜澈裸露的胸膛，放肆地挑逗，吮吸红豆。还大胆的抬头轻咬他的喉结。  
“尹净汉，等一下你会后悔的。”  
扶着自己的性器，在穴口徘徊，总是进去一个头又出来。

“进来，求你了....”  
“净汉要什么?不说清楚我怎么会知道。”  
“要....要长官的肉棒操我，狠狠地，把我弄坏.....”  
“那净汉自己来吧。”  
崔胜澈扶住净汉的腰让他不掉下去，看着对方踌躇的神情。  
尹净汉慢慢直起腰，握着崔胜澈的性器往自己小穴送去。才进去一点，小穴就紧紧咬住不放，崔胜澈失去了耐心，劲腰向上一顶只逼净汉敏感点。

“啊啊啊啊啊，太快了.......唔.......不行，要射呜呜呜......”  
崔胜澈感受到小穴紧紧吃住肉棒，再也不压抑自己的欲望，狠狠的向上顶去，每一下都撞上那一处软肉。  
净汉觉得自己快散架了，趴在崔胜澈胸前呻吟，脑袋里已经是一团浆糊。没有几下，净汉就射在崔胜澈小腹前。  
将尹净汉放到床上，把他的双腿最大限度的压向两边，再次进入。这样的体位让性器整根没入小穴中，净汉觉得头皮发麻，弓起身子。

“啊啊啊太深了，我.....恩我要坏掉了.......不要了呜呜呜”  
崔胜澈也没有好到哪里去，小穴绞的他快要射了，低头就能看到性器在对方股间出入，囊袋拍打这臀部，看起来色情的要命。偏偏床上的人还不断用言语刺激他。

“啊啊.....好快嗯啊.......要....还要啊啊啊啊”  
崔胜澈只觉得口干舌燥，低下头向情人索吻。  
“现在开始只能说yes,sir”

“恩......yes,sir”  
“喜欢我吗？”  
“yes,sir”  
“要不要吃我的牛奶?”  
“yes,sir”  
“是不是要我把你操坏?”  
“yes,sir”  
净汉早就神智不清，此时崔胜澈说什么就是什么，他只觉得腰不是自己的，后穴被操的疼了，嗓子也喊哑了。  
崔胜澈得到满意的答案，抬高尹净汉双腿更加用力的进入。  
“叫出来，我想听。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜我不行了，真的要坏掉了.......我....恩....我要吃牛奶.......给我啊啊啊啊啊”  
尹净汉话还没有说完，被崔胜澈突然加快速度刺激的只剩下呻吟。  
崔胜澈用力撞击，不停在尹净汉身上留痕迹，脖子、胸口甚至是大腿内侧也没有放过。最终抵着穴中的软肉释放出来。  
“恩....好多.....”  
“我要出来了夹紧。”崔胜澈拍了下雪白的臀瓣将自己抽出。精液没了阻拦，有些从臀间流出，小穴有些闭合不上。  
净汉累的趴在床上只是喘息，崔胜澈将他揽进自己怀里，拨开尹净汉被汗浸湿的刘海。怜爱的在额头上轻吻，身上的军装依旧没有脱去。

“胜澈呐....”  
“恩？”  
“穿军装好玩吗？”  
“不.....净汉啊我.....”  
“等我睡醒你死定了...”


End file.
